


The Big Question

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara has certain plans for Valentine's Day this year involving Alex, but first she must ask Eliza an important question...





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can consider this a second part to [A Valentine's Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727397) ficlet from earlier...

Kara shuffled awkwardly back and forth on her heels as she waited for Eliza to open the front door of the Danvers’s family home. The blonde-haired woman’s keen senses heard the old floorboard in front of the couch in the living room creak under Eliza’s weight as the older woman climbed to her feet. Kara swallowed down the nervous lump in her throat and willed her body to relax before Eliza opened the door.

“Kara,” Eliza breathed out in surprise, “did you forget your key or something?”

“Um,” Kara shook her head, “no, but… this is important.”

“Important?” Eliza pursed her lips and stepped backward to wave Kara into the house. “I trust it isn’t bad, as you’re not here in your Supergirl outfit and Alex hasn’t been trying to call me—I’d know, I’ve been on the phone with Julie for most of the day.”

The Kryptonian smiled at the mention of Alex; the corners of her lips twitched upward, and her eyes brightened. “Not bad, no… Just important.”

Eliza ran her eyes across Kara’s face critically before she pointed toward the living room. “Get yourself settled in there,” the older woman said, “and I’ll be back in a moment with a slice of chocolate pecan pie for you.”

“Pecan pie?” Kara’s spine straightened and an enthusiastic grin spread across her lips. “You’re the best.”

“If you say so,” Eliza chuckled as she turned on her heel and padded through the hallways of her house to the kitchen while Kara disappeared into the living room.

The young blonde-haired woman drew in a deep breath and held it for a long moment to settle the rampant butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach. For half a second the Kryptonian wondered if perhaps Sol’s powerful solar waves had enhanced the butterflies in her stomach to Kryptonian standards. “Calm down Kara.” The woman whispered to herself reprimanding. “It’s just Eliza… Nothing to freak out about… Not yet.”

“So,” Eliza reappeared from the kitchen with a bowl in one hand and a jug of cream in the other. She held out the pie for Kara to take before she poured the cream over the top off the dessert. “What brings you back to Midvale?”

“I’ve got something to ask you.” Kara said before she shoved her spoon into her mouth to suppress the traitorous urge to ramble.

“Right…” The older woman hummed and lifted one fine eyebrow. “Are you going to say anything more, or is that all I’m getting?”

“I…” Kara licked her lips nervously as she returned the spoon to her bowl and set the sweet treat aside for a moment on the coffee table. “It involves Alex.”

“What involves Alex?” Eliza queried softly. The woman’s eyes watched the way that Kara shuffled her feet on the carpet, and the way that Kara’s fingers picked at non-existent threads on her trousers. She waited, patiently, for Kara to continue to speak.

“Um,” Kara mumbled and bit the inside of her cheek. “I want…”

Eliza watched as Kara squared her shoulders as if she were summoning every ounce of bravery trapped within her slender Kryptonian frame to speak.

“I want to ask Alex to marry me.” Kara said in a quick rush of words. “And, per Earth tradition, it is important to ask the parents of the person you wish to marry for their blessing before you ask. So, here I am, asking for your blessing.”

“I… see.” Eliza breathed out in surprise. “Are you… That’s pretty big Kara.”

“I know.” Kara murmured quietly. “I just… She’s the one Eliza. If we were on Krypton I know that Matricomp would have picked our names out by now.”

“Have you picked out a ring?” Eliza asked with a curious tilt of her head and a small—pleased—smile etched onto her lips.

Kara’s head jerked up and down in excitement. “Yes!” She said and scrambled to pull the small ring box out of her pocket. “It isn’t ‘flashy’ but then Alex wouldn’t like that. I kept it simple, but the diamond is exquisite.” Kara opened the small jewellery box to show Eliza the simple platinum band and embedded diamond that glittered in the centre of the ring.

“It’s beautiful…” Eliza breathed out softly before she reached out to squeeze Kara’s hand reassuringly. “You’ve got my blessing—always.”

“I…” Kara’s lips twitched into a watery grin. “Thank you.”

“So, when are you going to ask her?” The older woman asked quietly as she watched the way that the soft evening light played off the diamond.

“I’m taking her to Paris for three days,” Kara’s cheeks flushed pink with a shy smile, “and I’ve rented out the top floor of the Eiffel tower for the night on Valentine’s Day…”

“That…” Eliza blinked in shock. “How did you manage that?”

“I might have used Cat’s name?” Kara grinned almost ruefully and her shoulders lifted in an innocent shrug.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” Eliza laughed brightly before her face melted into a fond expression. “Be sure to tell me how it goes…”

~

“Wow…” Alex breathed out softly as she leant over the railing at the edge of the tower to look out into the bright lights of Paris’s night skyline. “Have you seen this Kara? It’s beautiful…”

“Not as beautiful as you.” The young Kryptonian replied as she pulled out the small ring box from her pocket and dropped to one knee behind Alex to wait for the older woman to turn around.

Alex chuckled softly at Kara’s words and turned her head to look back at Kara. “You’re a goof…” the dark-haired woman’s jaw snapped shut as she caught sight of Kara knelt on the ground holding up a small box in the palm of her hand. “Kara…”

“Alex,” Kara smiled softly, “when I arrived on Earth, I never thought that I would find my perfect match, but I did—immediately. You are my perfect match. You are the one that makes me feel safe and at home, and I hope that I do the same for you. I started to fall in love with you in those first few days, and my feelings for you have only grown from there.”

“Kara,” Alex breathed out softly as a watery smile spread across her lips.

“Alexandra Danvers, daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, would you do me the honour of joining our houses and marrying me?” Kara asked as she opened the small jewellery box to reveal the ring.

“I…” Alex whispered, a small tear trickled down her cheek, and nodded jerkily. “Yes, yes, of course yes.”

A bright smile erupted across Kara’s face, and she pulled the ring out of the box to slide it onto Alex’s ring finger. “I love you.” The blonde-haired woman whispered as she floated to her feet and wrapped her arms around Alex’s body. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex whispered against Kara’s mouth and clung to the Kryptonian’s body.

“Do you want to see Paris from the very top?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head and a small smile.

“Sure,” Alex chuckled as she looped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, “up, up, and away fly-girl.”


End file.
